justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 12
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10 and Archive 11. Xbox One The Xbox One backward compatibilty got realeased today and that means JC2 is playable on Xbox One with a copy of the Xbox 360 game. So that means its another platoform to put on the JC2 page, right? Im inactive because I don't want any spoilers for JC3, i'll be back in 2016. TGTDG (talk) 18:00, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :I don't play on the Xbox, but I don't think it's worth making another template... :But IDK. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:13, November 12, 2015 (UTC) ::We'll definitely need templates for X1 and BS4. Anyway, time to update the Just Cause game series table. GMRE (talk) 18:42, November 12, 2015 (UTC) A Terrible Reaction (mission involving Costa Del Porto) Well it seems in the File:PAX Aus 2015 Just Cause 3 – Choose your own Chaos (Gameplay - Review - interview) vid that mission is played out Do you want to go ahead and create that page? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:19, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'd like to, but we don't know what kind of awards it gives. Maybe there will have to be a new infobox? I guess the infobox could be updated/added later. GMRE (talk) 15:47, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Well... IDK about the whole infobox thing ::But I guess we can hold off on it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:53, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Glitch? I just finished razing PAN MILSAT to the ground completed said location to 100%. I had level 5 heat to the max. When I was heading out, I was expecting huge amounts of Panau Military coming to me, like a fleet of rocket-armed UH-10 Chippewas, MV Commands, Shimuzu PI Services, basically heat level 5 vehicles... They never came. However, my heat level remained at max. I drove around... and didn't find the military anywhere. Could this be that despawning military glitch? Or is this something new to you? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:20, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :Well the heat system in JC2 is completely different in settlement limits, so when you're in a settlement you can just kill them all (unless the specific base has an infinite spawn point). I guess you had a glitch when your heat was suppose to switch from settlement limits heat to normal heat. GMRE (talk) 20:33, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Glitch? I Was at the big fishing port you know the one with the skull and was getting mauled buy panau military when one of their rocket launcher missiles got glitched and started flying in circles. Any ideas? 21:24, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Just Cause 2 Weapon glitches. GMRE (talk) 22:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC) JC3 Release. Hey GMRE big whoop for jc3 huh? 20:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :I guess. GMRE (talk) 20:33, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for putting in in the wrong place but I'm just kinda happy. 21:09, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I used to edit here only I lost my account�� 21:55, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :What account? You could just make a new one, especially with JC3 about to come out. GMRE (talk) 21:59, November 19, 2015 (UTC) SAMs in Medici I think I used to say these SAMs were the weakest because I based my judgement off of the first Nerd Cubed gameplay video it took multiple hits to down an enemy helicopter After watching several videos, I think that's an exception. From what I see, when Rico is being shot at from a helicopter, its takes like two or three rockets to down him. Feel free to take a look at some of the gameplay videos by him and Tobygames. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:27, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :I've seen every gameplay video I know of. GMRE (talk) 20:36, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Medici bazookamen Seem to have a laser coming from them As well as snipers 6:09 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:00, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :I've noticed those snipers in some videos. GMRE (talk) 20:25, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Just Cause 3 Giveaway and More Hello GMRE, To celebrate the launch of Just Cause 3 and bring some much deserved attention to your amazing Just Cause community, we want to run a couple of programs for visitors in partnership with Square. First, we would love to do a giveaway on your community. We'll make a blog post featuring the trailer and invite folks to comment or enter their email address for a chance to win a copy of the game on a platform of their choice. Usually this includes a small promotion module on the mainpage and article pages. We would of course design it, put it up, and take it down and all that. Ideally it would let fans watch the trailer right on your community and find the giveaway from any article page. Is this something that you think is possible? Ideally we could leave the promotion up a few weeks to make sure everyone sees it and then of course we'd take it down when it has run its course and send out the prize. Specifically, we would want to run the promo modules from 12/1 - 12/18, with a winner announced on the 21st. Let me know what you think or if you have any feedback on the idea as soon as you can by leaving a message on my talk page. Best, Matt Hadick (talk) 23:55, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Excellent. Bring it on. My copy has already shipped. GMRE (talk) 20:25, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Non standard capitalisation when a link is involved I noticed you changed a link on the article "The Agency" from "bavarium" to "Bavarium". I was wondering if it is standard practice on this wiki to follow the capitalisation of the target article's title when linking, even if it results in nonstandard capitalisation in the context of the sentence? If that is the case, I'll do so in future. Since bavarium is not a proper name, I'm under the impression that it would not be capitalised. Also, that weird markup with the word "span" in it was entered automatically by the visual editor, I have no idea why. SpielenMitEhre (talk) 01:28, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :There is currently no official policy about that. At this wiki we're much more laid back and relaxed about that and like to believe that it's better for the community if we don't get too strict with every minor detail. Of course someone will eventually get around to fixing grammar, but trust me, in most cases the correct capitalization is the least of the problems. We used to have articles written by people who could barely speak english at all. Don't worry about it and use whatever feels correct to you. I personally wouldn't normally bother to edit an article to just to change something so trivial. :I only edit in the "classic editor" "source" mode, which seems to be the only reliable way to eliminate strange extra spaces in links and odd extra codes that seem to appear at times. Because I edit in sourced mode, I tend to at times shorten needlessly long links. GMRE (talk) 16:39, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::OK, thanks, good to know. I prefer source mode as well, but I was also having some problems with extra markup appearing where I didn't put it in that. I was using the source mode in the non-classic editor though. ::Another question is about writing tone / style. I didn't see anything in the Manual of Style about this, but on Wikipedia, everything is supposed to be written in a so-called encyclopaedic tone. Another user recently added some text to the Schulz Virginia article in bold here: "Like any other scooter, it doesn't go fast. It takes a long time to get to it's top speed', so have a fun time with getaways from the Panau Military'." ::When I'm editing, can I use a jovial tone such as that, or should I aim for something more like "…so it is likely to be extremely difficult to evade the military using this vehicle."? BTW, I'm not trying to be finicky, just to get an idea of what is preferred here :) SpielenMitEhre (talk) 03:48, November 28, 2015 (UTC) :::That bold text you just pointed out is indeed bad and should be changed. I normally do write text in at least slightly encyclopedic tone. What you proposed as a replacement sounds about right. GMRE (talk) 10:14, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Getting more users to the wiki I think we should make the wiki more known by making posts about it on the Just Cause 3 forums , /r/justcause andSteam General Discussions page just before the game release. This might be a bad idea, since it would fall under advertising. The wiki is a big labour of love, and it would use a bit more visitors. What do you think? The Man Who Stole the World (talk) 11:30, November 28, 2015 (UTC)